


To Be Kissed By More Than The Sun

by Maknaeholic



Series: Stray Kids Are My Honeysuckle [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Don't expect much of it... it's kinda romantic tho?, I'm Sorry, It's been YEARS since I last wrote smut, It's like Porn With Plot???, M/M, Or is it Porn With Feelings?, The other two pairings are mentioned and have a cameo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Felix's skin was begging to be kissed by more than just the sun, Chan was so sure of it he would sell his soul to the Devil right then and there.





	To Be Kissed By More Than The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK with another Country inspired shot. This time it was by Blake Shelton's "Sangria."
> 
> I wanted to finish this before I started anything on the possible Tanqueray sequel. (I'm still deciding, sorry.)
> 
> HOWEVER, I hope you enjoy this one shot BECAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING SMUT, BYE. I'm not so bad in Spanish but like I tried to make it hot and ended up making it romantic because the song inspired more of a love making scene.
> 
> It's a mess overall, tbh. 
> 
> Also, please, don't come at me for Felix's age... because let's just say I know NONE of them are innocent. I'm an Ahgase, believe me, I've seen those boys from when they were KIDS and they KNEW then and KNOW now stuff.
> 
> I'll check the typos... soon. Probably.
> 
> Merry LATE Christmas, sorry! And Happy New Year~!

 Chan never thought he'd ever be back in Australia; honestly, he had thought of all the possible scenarios in which he was back in Sydney but none prepared him for one where Felix was with him, in Manly Beach, on vacation from their busy schedule in Korea. They arrived together from Korea, parting ways once they were in the city, each going to their own family, and he was taken aback when a text made his phone buzz two days after. It asked him to meet the younger at Sydney harbour to go one a one-night-two-days stay at Manly Beach with him.

 

"Oh, you should bring Felix when you get back, I want to meet him," his mother cooed, and Chan nodded with a smile before he left for his weekend getaway.

 

Anyone would think he'd turn down the offer, as he spent literally everyday of his life since he met Felix together, but he was just as excited to be with him as the first time he had seen Felix during their trainee days. Chan had been mesmerized by Felix from the second he saw the boy walk in at 16 at JYPE's old building; the other Aussie was so small, pretty and endearing that there was no way Chan could say no. Felix might had been lacking even in language at the time, but Chan could see the potential in him, maybe before even Felix did. Chan was so happy when Felix clung onto him a lot in the beginning, being the only one with whom he could communicate easily; despite that, Felix soon grew close to ChangBin, almost forgetting about Chan. The leader of Stray Kids couldn't really care or do much about it, as other six boys were still looking up to him, and kept himself busy with work whenever he had some spare time prior to the announcement of them getting a week off to do whatever they wanted. Felix was quick to book a ticket for Australia, asking if he wanted him to book one for Chan too; what was he supposed to say, no? That's how he ended up on a plane to Sydney two days later, with Felix asleep on his shoulder and a mind going in circles because it had been so long since he last had free time, much less free days, let alone a free week to do whatever he wanted, that he had no idea what he'd do with himself.

 

The first day was okay, he was happy to see his family; his parents cried when they saw him walk through the door. He cried too. His siblings were also excited to see him, telling him about everything that had happened in the time he was gone. Chan felt happy, relaxed, but there was still something poking at him from the back of his head: Felix never texted him that he was home, or to say anything at all, which didn't really surprise him as the blonde should've been just as overwhelmed as he was to finally see his family again. The leader pondered if he should call the dancer, would that be too much? He didn't want to make Felix uncomfortable, so he settled for sending him another text asking how he was doing. Ironically, WooJin sent him a picture of him and MinHo hanging together by the Han River and reminding him to go easy on himself and enjoy his vacation. ChangBin also texted him on the second day, only to find out that it was HyunJin who wrote him, as it was stated in the long text, telling him that they were at ChangBin's hometown visiting his family but that he missed his other hyungs too (HyunJin had also broke his phone again, so he had to use ChangBin's). JeongIn and JiSung called him too, one to let him know how happy he was to be able to hang out with his friends while the other was just as much as workaholic requesting his opinion on a new song he was working on.

 

"JiSungie, you should try to get some rest," Chan knew how ironic that sounded coming from him, "or... I don't know, get yourself a pet."

 

"Look who's talking," Chan could hear him typing something on his laptop, probably mixing sounds. "By the way, how's Felix?"

 

"I... don't know, he hasn't texted or called." Chan paced around his old room, picking up random stuff to distract himself.

 

"Oh, really? Well, I guess it's expected, he was super excited of going back. He must be catching up with his friends," JiSung knew Chan had nodded even when he couldn't see his friend. "Don't get used to it; though, you'll have all of us back in a few days."

 

Chan let out a sigh because he was right, all of them would be together in the blink of an eye, and still he was a bit down for not seeing Felix in 48 hours. His luck changed in a matter of a few hours when his phone went off from an incoming string of texts from the one and only YoungBok. Chan had to blink a few times and read the text over and over again to check if the younger wasn't joking with his proposition.

 

Apparently, Felix had been honest, as Chan woke up from his daydream as soon as Sydney Harbour came into view outside the windows of the train. Truth be told, Chan was a bit nervous to see Felix. The leader was used to dealing with Felix in a different environment, one where the younger was at lost because he didn't master the language yet; whereas, in Australia, Felix was in his element. Chan stepped down the train car, phone in hand, looking around for the strawberry blonde.

 

Felix found him, and not the other way around, a hand quickly pulling Chan along to take the next ferry. Felix told him he had taken care of all the details with his mom’s help, saying that the two of them should spend time together and away. That’s how they dropped everything in the hotel room Felix booked right by the shore, changing into something more comfortable for the beach, and rushed to enjoy their time in the sun. Chan had to remind himself several times throughout the day that Felix was just having fun, taking his shirt off as he went into the sea, but the older Australian used all his self-control not to stare at him, or his body because that skin was begging to be kissed by more than just the sun, Chan was so sure of it he would sell his soul to the Devil right then and there. They decided to move from the beach after a few hours, walking around The Corso looking at several shops, until the sun started to set. They ended up in a bar right across from their small hotel, near the shore, and ordered something to drink as they talked about all their schedules for the moment they set foot in Korea again. Chan was not staring at Felix’s lips, and he’d later blame those thoughts later on the alcohol they were drinking if it wasn’t for the fact that he had just taken one sip of his beer, and Felix hadn't touched his sangria glass yet.

 

"A part of me wishes we could just stay here, for a bit more," Felix pouted, playing with the small straw in his drink, "though, I miss the rest."

 

"Me too," Chris took another gulp, shifting his eyes to avoid staring too long at Felix's V-neck t-shirt. He also wished to be back because Felix would never wear something like that in Korea. "Let's enjoy this trip as much as we can then. Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

 

"I don't know, can we get wasted?" Chan laughed at Felix's request, shifting around to sit facing the side and the elbow of his beer-holding hand on the table.

 

"No, the last thing I want is a scandal involving you and alcohol," Chan pointed at the younger's glass, his attention on him. "If you're drinking that is because I'm being nice."

 

"And... what type of scandal would you like me involved in?" Felix mocked him, bringing his drink to his lips, wetting them as he took a slow, long sip from it. Chan's hand gripped the neck of his beer tighter, was Felix doing that on purpose?

 

It took a few extra seconds for Chan to disconnect his eyes from Felix's sangria-red lips, "In none, Felix. I don't want you risking your career," Chan sighed. "I had enough from your elimination."

 

"I'm sorry," Felix huffed, leaning on the table, and turned to look around the dancefloor to their right. "Can I at least dance?"

 

"Knock yourself out," Chan gave him a dimpled smile.

 

Felix wink took him by surprise, just like his hand pulling Chan’s to lead them to the dancefloor.

 

At some point, in the middle of the sea of sweaty bodies and Felix’s back pressed to his front, Chan wished he had been drunk to blame his desire to run his hands down the curves of his fellow group member on the alcohol. Felix was always like that: his natural beauty made it seem as if he was flirting. His freckles constantly asked to be kissed, even when the younger used to dislike them; his small hands were made to be held, even when the younger felt like they were too girly compared to the other member’s hands. Chan wasn’t supposed to have those kinds of thoughts of Felix, or his body, but he couldn’t help himself as the other Australian danced close but not close enough. Someone pushed Felix to open way, and Chan quickly caged him in his arms, protecting him from further “harm.” Chan jumped up for two reasons a few seconds later, the first one was the song that started playing (because, in all honesty, Chan was pretty sure they didn’t play songs like _Love, Sex, and Magic_ in clubs anymore) and the second one was because Felix had grabbed his hands, placing them on his hips, before he moved them to grind on Chan’s.

 

“Felix?” Chan’s voice sounded strained but he was sure the younger heard, his lips were right next to Felix’s ear. He had to. “What are you—?” he was cut off with Felix’s hand snaking up to hold his neck, pulling him down so his mouth would be pressed directly to the skin below his ear. Chan held his ground, keeping his lips mere millimeters away.

 

Chan wanted to taste him, so he only gripped Felix’s hips to steady him.

 

Felix kept moving close, and Chan didn’t really want him to stop but knew they had to. The leader knew he had to stop; otherwise, they’d end up doing something none of them would be able to control.

 

Was that what Felix wanted?

 

Chan’s mind was racing, a million thoughts going through his head, so much Felix had stopped dancing _on_ him. The older Australian asked with his eyes, receiving no answer from Felix’s pretty eyes that were looking at him through long eyelashes before he took Chan’s face in his hands, pulling him down without hesitation, to press a hard kiss to his lips. The leader of Stray Kids was frozen in place, unable to react because Felix was kissing him, his fellow group member was kissing him, in the middle of a dancefloor in Australia.

 

“We should go back to the hotel.”

 

Nodding, Chan let himself be dragged by Felix out of the place.

 

Felix changed so quickly once they reached their floor, none of them had spoken a single word but as soon as they reached their floor on the stairs, the blonde had started laughing softly. Their hands were still intertwined, so it was easy for the younger to pull Chan towards their room. Felix stopped in front of their door, turning to face Chan with his back pressed to the wood, and Chan was finally able to see the insecurity in Felix’s eyes.

 

“Do you—?”

 

“This is how you kiss someone, Lix,” Chan placed his hands on each side of Felix’s head, leaning down to brush his mouth against the younger’s, tickling it. Felix parted his lips out of reflex, breath hitching, and Chan could only smile as he finally sealed them in a searing kiss. A real kiss where both parties were acting equally, looking for _more, more, more._ Chan gave up resisting, one by one, until he had Felix holding onto the frame from his proximity. Felix let out a gasp when Chan’s hand felt him up, blushing all the way to his ears as he saw the older taking out the room card from his back pocket. “Eager, are we?” something inside of Chan had snapped: he was no longer holding back, his eyes completely dark and ferocious. So hungry for Felix.

 

 Felix felt like Chan wanted to drink him up.

 

Falling backwards into the room, Felix had to grab onto Chan’s shoulder, and the older kicked the door shut. Both Australians were tugging on clothes, still unsure if they could get rid of them, so Chan gently pushed the younger to sit on the edge of one of the two beds in the room. Felix knew that was what he wanted all along, but he felt like he had pushed Chan all the way instead of it being mutual. Chan could feel his sudden hesitation before he knelt in front of the blonde, hands on his thighs.

 

“Felix? Is this what you want?” Felix trembled when Chan ran his thumbs on the insides of his thighs, quietly nodding. “Lix, use your words,” the leader repeated his action, watching the younger blushing furiously.

 

“I want you, _Chris_ ,” they had been talking in a mixture of Korean and English throughout the trip, and Chan wasn’t expecting to hear his real name from Felix’s lips at a moment like that. Felix’s voice was much deeper than usual, which could make anyone else weak but Chan had learned Felix did that when he was nervous. “ _Please_.”

 

“No need to beg, baby,” Felix shuddered at the nickname. He had heard Chan said that on lives before; however, it was now directed to him, with such raw desire. “If you ever want to stop, say it.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Chan slipped his hands under Felix’s shirt, caressing the skin of his navel as he pulled the garment off. Felix wasn’t a very self-conscious person; in fact, he was pretty confident in his body (that could be seen all those times where he teased the fans with a flash of his abs), but under Chan’s eyes, he was turned into a wreck. Chan smiled, leaning into the curve of his neck, caressing the column with his nose before he finally kissed the skin. The younger Australian tangled a hand in the older’s blonde locks as Chan started to nibble on it, leaving very small lovebites all over. Future Felix would have a mental breakdown thinking on how to hide those when they were back in Korea, but Present Felix wanted to ask Chan to mark his whole body with hickeys.

 

The feeling of Felix’s soft skin against his rough hands had Chan using all his will not to shove the younger face down against the pillows and fucking him senseless. Those heart-shaped lips were tempting him from day one; Chan had wanted to claim them as his for so long, but he gave up trying after realizing how Felix was so smitten by ChangBin. At least that was what Chan had thought until Felix was the one that helped ChangBin in asking HyunJin out; still, Chan never believed that Felix would be interested in him. Felix snapped Chan out of his daze as he took off the older’s shirt, tossing it aside, and pulling him right back in. Their chests pressed together and mouths molding together was too much but not enough for either of them.

 

Felix’s body buckled up into the older’s when Chan bit down a bit too hard on his shoulder, making the younger let out a cut off whimper as the sudden friction got him riled up. Felix started rutting against Chan’s thigh, and the latter’s hands travelled down to push Felix forward, encouraging him on. Felix shook his head, cheeks flushed and lips sangria-red and swollen from all the kissing, “Chan—” Chan smirked as he saw Felix struggle with the tiny gasps that escaped every time Chan moved. Felix’s hands flew to Chan’s shorts, undoing the button and rolling them over once he got rid of them.

 

Chan placed his hands on Felix’s hips, slowly dragging them down to strip him of the remaining clothes, and licked his lips at the sight of freckles on milky skin, “You’re so beautiful,” Chan mumbled, and Felix could only smile smugly before he grinded down, his bottom rubbing right over Chan’s hard on. The older threw his head back with a breathy laugh. “Shit, Felix…” Felix did the same, again and again, stopping only when Chan delivered a sharp slap to his butt. The pain was so unexpected, but so good, and Felix practically mewled.

 

“Chan, please,” Felix breathed out after two more hits, becoming almost desperate. “Just fuck me already!”

 

“So demanding,” Chan chuckled at Felix’s glare, dropping the younger on the bed to sit up. “Lube?” the strawberry blonde stretched down towards his bag from which he retrieved,a small bottle. The leader quickly caught it, “Condoms?”

 

“Chris, have you been with someone in the last seven years?” Felix crawled back up Chan’s body, not waiting for an answer as he brought his fingers to his own lips to suck on them, coating them after with a good amount of lube, then bringing them to his opening. Chan’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Felix stretch himself out for him. Without a single word, Chan pressed his fingers to Felix’s mouth, and the younger took them in, panting from the feeling of the first finger breaching him and the taste of Chan’s digits. “Huh?” Felix frowned, a bit dizzy from all the sensations, when Chan took his fingers out to replace them with his. Chan’s fingers were thicker, rougher, and relentless unlike Felix’s; they sent shivers down his spine. Once Chan started scissoring him, Felix’s body started moving on its own, fucking himself on Chan’s fingers.

 

“So pretty…” Chan muttered, bringing his other hand to stroke Felix’s aching cock, and added a third finger to Felix’s heat, dragging them around looking for that spot. A sudden jolt from Felix made him smile, pressing his pads to that bundle of nerves, and Felix’s hand flew to stop the hand that was jerking him off. “You wanna come, baby?”

 

Felix trembled, eyes tightly shut, “I—” Chan understood, but didn’t stop. “Chan—Chris, no!” Chan’s fingers slammed right into Felix’s sweet spot and mixed with his thumb sliding over his head, Felix’s orgasm ripped through him like the waves crashing on the shore just outside their window.

 

Felix fell on top of Chan, and the older’s arms quickly embraced him, “Such a good boy, Felix,” the strawberry blonde blushed at the praise, skin tingling because it was Chan who was praising him. “Can you ride me, baby?” Felix looked up at Chan with heavy eyes, body still sensitive from his orgasm, but nodded as he straddled Chan’s hips again.

 

A small hand grabbed Chan’s cock, Felix whined as he sunk down on it, and his free hand grabbed onto Chan’s with intertwined fingers. Chan gave Felix all the time he needed to adjust, bringing their hands up to kiss the back of Felix’s, until he felt the younger tentatively roll his hips. Felix underestimated Chan’s girth. With a small moan, Felix moved up only to fall back down on Chan, starting a slow pace. Soon, Felix let go of his hand to support himself on Chan’s abdomen, and Chan could only breathe through gritted teeth, relishing in Felix’s loud whines as his hands gripped the younger’s hips so hard, they would leave bruises. Felix panted out after a few minutes of riding Chan, throwing his arms around his neck to join their mouths in a messy kiss.

 

Chan flipped them over, Felix gasping in surprise at not having a warning, and pulled out of the younger. Felix whined at the loss but was turned and pushed into the mattress, ass in the air. “A-Ah!” Chan thrusted back into him from behind, holding his thighs, and Felix let out a high-pitched whimper. Felix tried to find purchase on the sheets, fingers curling from the exhilarating pleasure, as he pushed back into Chan.

 

“Felix,” Chan ran a palm up his back, suddenly pressing down the middle until Felix’s face was shoved into the pillows, and then the head of Chan’s cock pressed into his prostate. “Touch yourself,” immediately, Felix wrapped his fingers around his erection, stroking himself in a rush, chasing his second high of the night.

 

“Chan,” Felix felt the coil in his lower stomach again, “Chris, Chris, Chris—” the younger Australian started to chant the older’s name like a mantra, back arching, biting the back of his other hand to muffle his scream-high moan. Felix whimpered when Chan’s hand covered his own, milking him completely and leaving him oversensitive. Chan groaned at the way Felix’s walls clamped down on his dick, making it harder to move back into him, so his thrusts became fast and shallow.

 

“Felix—”

 

“Inside,” Chan almost stopped at that, but Felix met him halfway so he wouldn’t. “Come inside, _Chris_ , mark me.”

 

Those words sent him over the edge, pulling Felix’s body flush against his as he came inside the younger. Felix moaned at the warm feeling of thick come filling him, and then melted on the bed when Chan finally pulled out. Unconsciously, Felix whined a bit at the emptiness he felt without Chan in him, but soon Chan covered both of their bodies with a blanket, draping an arm over Felix’s waist. Felix really wanted to complain that he didn’t want to sleep like _that_ ; anyhow, he was so spent he blacked out the moment he blinked after he heard Chan’s last whisper in his ear.

 

“ _Your lips taste like sangria…_ ”

 

“Hyung, ugh,” Felix complained with each step he took towards the shower the next morning. “It’s so disgusting!”

 

“You weren’t complaining last night though?” Chan ran a hand through his hair, secretly enjoying the way Felix had to slightly limp as he walked. “Hey, hey, I’ll help,” Felix smiled when the older rushed to his side, holding him by the waist.

 

As they showered, Felix was a blushing mess when Chan dropped to his knees in front of him, sucking him off as an apology for wrecking him the night before. In the end, Felix had to shower twice because he couldn’t help himself from asking Chan to fuck him again because “he was already stretched so it’d be a waste otherwise.” Chan sat him down on the bed afterwards, drying his hair off with a towel and leaving soft kisses along his shoulders, which made Felix giggle. Once they were both dressed, Felix pulled Chan onto the clean bed, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Hey, hyung?”

 

“Mmh?”

 

“I love you,” Felix avoided Chan’s eyes after he finally said those words. Chan smiled, grabbing Felix by the chin to make him look at him.

 

“I love you too, but…” Felix’s heart skipped a bit, excited and scared for what would come next, “you can’t be that loud back at the dorm, baby.”

 

“You—”

 

Chan laughed when Felix winced as he tried to hit the older playfully, so he quickly hugged him into his chest, kissing his temple.

 

⁂

 

“What the fuck are those?!” SeungMin exclaimed as he saw Felix walk out of his room with his pajamas, on the night they all came back from their break. A constellation of red marks littered the skin of his neck, and Felix blushed, running to hide behind his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, so innocent, SeungMinnie,” MinHo hugged WooJin’s arm, exposing his own neck on purpose to show off his own single hickey. “I guess the sexual tension finally got to them.”

 

“What?!” JiSung covered JeongIn’s ears in a rush, and the maknae could only look up at his hyung in confusion.

 

“Guys, please,” ChangBin pinched the bridge of his nose, “We’re happy for you, but hyung, try not to piss off the stylist noonas too much.”

 

“Says the one that practically hickey-ed his initials onto HyunJin’s neck once,” Chan said unfazed, and Felix chocked as he tried not to laugh.

 

“It was a bet!”

**Author's Note:**

> @CuriousCat/Maknaeholic for whatever.


End file.
